Bragas azules
by Dauw
Summary: Aún, siendo un conquistador, no lo entendía. ¿Qué coño tenía Sakura con las bragas azules?


Aclaraciones:

—Blablabla—_ || Diálogos._

_Disclaimer aplicado._

* * *

**Bragas azules**-

_**P**_or **D**auw**M**alfoy

Gracias a mi Beta por revisarlo.

* * *

A sus 17 años, todos le conocían como un brillante devora-mujeres —o no en realidad—, de piel pálida, cabellos negros y ojos azabaches. Un genio de la conquista y una leyenda entre los hombres —y es que no entendía por qué—.

Básicamente, con una sonrisa hacía que prácticamente a la mitad de la población femenina estudiantil se le mojaran las bragas, mientras que la otra mitad corría al baño por extraños sangrados de nariz, y la verdad no estaba seguro de sentirse orgulloso de ello.  
Aunque pareciera un conquistador natural, no toda la vida había sido así. A pesar de que las niñas —molestas, gritonas, descerebradas y absurdas— le persiguieran por su agraciada apariencia, a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo tratar con ellas.

Su primer encuentro significativo con una fémina fue alrededor de los 7 años, miró a una motita rosada abalanzarse furiosamente contra el niño más ruidoso de la clase. ¿Por qué era significativo para él? Bueno, ese día vio la falda de la niñita arriba y observó —por dos segundos, casi nada en realidad—las azules bragas de esta. Eso le bastó para tener pesadillas por 3 días seguidos.

El segundo fue cuando tenía 12 años, 2 semanas después de que transfirieran a la niña rosada a su clase. Lo arrastró al patio —en contra de su voluntad, por supuesto— y sintió terror de algo pequeño y delicado por segunda vez.

—Tú eres Sasuke-kun ¿verdad? —preguntó golpeándole el pecho con el dedo índice.  
—S-sí —respondió nervioso. No sabía si era porque estaba muy cerca o porque se sentía amenazado.  
—Si vuelves a tratar así a Ino-chan, te patearé tan fuerte que hasta tus nietos van a nacer con ese dolor —dijo mientras le clavaba por última vez el dedo en el pecho, para después girarse y abandonarlo ahí.

Una ráfaga de viento levantó la falda escolar de la rosadita y precisamente ese día había olvidado ponerse las calzas. Tenía puestas unas bragas azules.  
Sasuke se preguntó quién era la tal Ino-chan y pensó que su agresora era bonita.

Parecía que esos momentos no le habían ayudado en nada claro, le enseñaron que tenía que tener miedo de lo pequeño, pues esas pequeñeces podrían golpearle las bolas. Aunque en esos momentos no estaba muy seguro de que las niñas le golpearan en las bolas.

El tercero fue dos años más tarde, tenía la costumbre de pasar el rato con los más idiotas de la clase; Naruto, Suigetsu, Neji y Kiba. Este último era un "curioso" según él —pues según Sasuke era un pervertido hormonal— y a veces iba por la vida levantando faldas a diestra y siniestra sin reparar en cabellos rosados y un carácter del demonio.  
Era claro que Kiba sabía que iba a provocar el infierno en ese pedacito de tierra y se apartó poniendo a Sasuke frente él, quedando detrás de la furibunda y temblorosa Sakura. Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos. Lanzó una patada a la barbilla cuadrada —descuadrada ahora— del pelinegro y lo lanzó al suelo dejándolo con la boca abierta de la impresión.  
Sasuke pudo notar debajo de la corta falda unas diminutas e impuras bragas color azul.

—Te mato, te mato —murmuró Sakura con una voz casi demoniaca.  
—No fui yo, fue Kiba —dijo acariciándose el lugar que fue golpeado. Para lo que Sakura había cambiado su mirada llena de fuego a una perpleja.  
—¡Oh! Lo siento mucho Sasuke-kun —se sonrojó para arrodillarse junto a él y tocarle la barbilla.  
Pensó que ella era realmente guapa.

Y el último, a los 16 años. Todavía tenía los recuerdos intactos de esa noche, le volvía loco en las madrugadas y en las duchas. A esa edad, los molestos de su salón habían descubierto el efecto confuso del alcohol y habían decidido festejar que todos habían pasado el año. Sasuke fue arrastrado en contra de su voluntad al lugar de reunión—aunque eso ya no era raro, siempre lo terminaban obligando a hacer cosas que él no quería—. Había pasado de beber y participar en la fiesta, por lo que se fundió con uno de los sillones.  
Horas después, encontró una imagen que lo hizo tragar su propia saliva de sopetón. Vio a una tambaleante Sakura —evidentemente ebria— caminar hasta la pista de baile, con un vestido rojo pequeñísimo y ajustado. La música sonaba tranquila y al cambiar de ritmo, miró fijamente al movimiento de caderas de la pelirrosa. Estaba restregando su pequeño — no decimos perfecto porque la perfección no existe— y hermoso trasero contra el de la Yamanaka. El insistente movimiento hacía que el vestido de Sakura se subiera cada vez un poco más.  
Bragas azules. Sonrisas tontas y un magnífico problema entre los pantalones de Sasuke.

Pensó que ella era muy sexy. —claro que lo había pensado, de otra manera no tendría tremendo dilema—

Aún, siendo un conquistador, no lo entendía. ¿Qué coño tenía Sakura con las bragas azules?


End file.
